The Seven Witches
The Seven Witches are the main plot element in "Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo". Description , the Body Swapping Witch]] The Seven Witches are students from Suzaku High, each of which inherits a unique and special power passed by former generations within the school, it is said that they gained those special powers by their desires. Mainly, the witches use their power through kissing but there are several exceptions which the witches can use their power through normal body contact, making them extremely dangerous should they misuse their power. Similarly, while Witch Powers, in general, are considered neutral, some of the powers are considerably negative, such as the Provocation Power. Whoever gathered all the seven witches will be able to make their "wildest dream" come true. Each set of witches seemingly consists of a similar type of powers: body swap, emotion manipulation, mentality, precognition, retrocognition, invisibility, and amnesia/identification. Also, unlike the other powers, the amnesia/identification power (in other words, the seventh witch's power) is different, as not only it doesn't require body contact to work, but the witch also has to choose a successor themselves.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 7-8 Though each set does not automatically have one of each type per students and may have two of a single type, with Rui's set having two emotion manipulation witches; Masamune (Provocation) and Hikaru (Charm). Although the witch powers are indeed powerful, some of the early power and few of latter are noted to have drawback or risk, possibly to serve as limitation for the power's strength or to prevent power abuse.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 99, Pages 19 It is revealed that the witch powers cannot be erased. They are transferred to new students.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 95 The Original Witch Creating Witch Powers works via a Original Witch, who has to sign a contract. History The history about the witches dated back to hundred years or more before the story. Forty years ago, there was a first record about the witch power by the student council. According to the record, there are many types of powers among the witches, however, the most dangerous ones are those that can activate their power through normal body contact. So far, the students that are/were witches started to gain power as fast as in the first year. The condition of being a witch appears to be that one must be discontent with themselves (Urara, Jin, Meiko) or truly desire something (Nene, Tsubasa). This is later confirmed with Ryu and Nancy's conversation in chapter 155. One year before the story, Haruma Yamazaki and Leona Miyamura, two senior students who were the former members of the Supernatural Studies Club, were among those who discovered the existence of the witches. Their goal of finding all the witches was to use their power to prevent the club from being abolished. However, they were reluctant to find the seventh witch since it means that their memory will be erased. Later, a girl named Rika Saionji wanted to join the club as a trial member due to her affection to Haruma. She became increasingly jealous toward Leona and eventually decided to act in a hard way; by revealing that she is the seventh witch to both of them. This resulted in Haruma having his memory erased and Leona stop coming to school, fearing the witch's power. Around the same time that Haruma and Leona were searching for the witches, Ryu Yamada, a first year student and his two friends Sora Himekawa and Haruko "Nancy" Nijino are also conducting their search after Nancy acknowledged her amnesia power, her status as (another) seventh witch and that Sora is a witch, as well as some of the information that she obtained after sneaking into the Supernatural Studies Club sometimes earlier. The trio manages to locate all the other five witches; Momoko Seishuin, Akane Kikuchi, Aiko Chikushi, Tsubasa Konno, and Kotori Moegi. They are also able to identify all of the witches' power except the last two as they become suspicious of them but otherwise eventually agree to. Ryu and Sora later hear about the ceremony that grants any wish from Haruma and Leona during their raid at the Supernatural Studies Club. After a discussion with Nancy, the trio decides to hold the ceremony themselves to grant their wishes. However, their plan and movements were secretly discovered by Mikoto Asuka who reports it to the Student Council Presidentess at the time. Nevertheless, the group along with Ushio Igarashi and Nene Odagiri were able to initiate the ceremony. However, the wish that was granted was Nancy's who wished for everyone memories together to be erased after hearing a plea from Sora for an unknown reason at the time. This event caused all members the group and all the witches involved to lose their memories and eventually drifted apart from each other. After Haruma becomes the Student Council President, he had six "smartest" girls throughout the years gathered in an unknown ceremony to have them become the next set of witches; Urara Shiraishi, Nene Odagiri, Meiko Otsuka, Maria Sarushima, Mikoto Asuka and an unnamed senior girl. He was also able to locate that Shinichi is a Witch Killer, and had him take away the senior girl's power for an unknown reason. Later, a first-year girl named Noa received the power to complete the set. All of the girls except Urara eventually began to acknowledge and use their power through kissing their friends and alike. A year after Leona fled the school, Urara and Ryu Yamada, a delinquent, discovers the former's body swapping power due to an accidental kissing. Toranosuke, Leona's younger brother who wants to become the Student Council President, joins the duo in order to find out the reason that his sister stopped coming to school. They're eventually joined by Miyabi, a who is interested in Supernatural Phenomenon and eventually succeeds the Supernatural Study Club. Together, alongside their rival Nene, who has been using her power in order to become the president, and her assistant Ushio, they're able to locate the other four witches and form a friendship with them along with Kentaro Tsubaki, a Tempura Fanatic. They also discover that Ryu, and later Shinichi, are the Witch Killer, one with an ability to take away or replicate the power of the witches. Eventually, the battle for the presidentship ended when Ryu and his friend discover that Rika is the final witch through Leona, allowing Toranosuke to win the battle. This comes at a price, since Rika has used her power on both Ryu and Shinichi, and due to their special circumstance, erasing everyone's memories of them except Leona's since she is outside the school. The duo forms an alliance in an attempt to find the solution to the problem and eventually succeed in restoring Nene's memory. With her on their side, the trio are able to recover Meiko, Maria and Noa's as well for the ceremony to restore everyone's memory. Thanks to Leona's guidance, the group are able to persuade Rika to their side and recover Urara, who was forced to switch body with Mikoto and confined at the Asuka Household and also capture Mikoto as well. As Haruma subconsciously remembers Leona after their first meeting in a year, he allows the group to perform the ceremony, causing Mikoto to comply. During the ceremony, Ryu instead wishes for all the witches' power to disappear after thinking about the burden of the seventh witch, causing all the seven the girls to lose their power and return being normal students. This restores everybody's memory since Rika now has lost her power. However, the wish for witches' power to disappear has unknowingly brought dire consequence; a new group of seven witches is born to Suzaku Highschool. The new council consisting of Ryu, Toranosuke, Nene, and Shinichi, along with two new vice presidents Midori Arisugawa and Jin Kurosaki begins to search for the new group of witches. With the help of Noa, they're able to locate that the captain of the basketball team, Tsubasa Konno, is a witch and prevented her from abusing her power. Ryu eventually crosses path to face with Nancy, a girl claims to be the seventh witch, along with her partner Sid. The duo has been gathering information about the witches and Nancy has been using her power to prevent power abuse among the witches. They ask Ryu to identify the witch power of a girl named Kotori Moegi which he concludes that she possesses the power of mind reading. Later, Sid introduces Ryu to Aiko Chikushi, a witch with an ability to see and change the future who uses fortunetelling as a front for using her power and helping people behind the scene. Despite discovering more witches, Toranosuke feels that something is not right and after asking Kotori, he learns that the girls were witches for a much longer time and actually wasn't discovered before. Afterward, Nancy introduces Momoko Seishuin, the witch with body swapping power to have Yamada copy her power. She also has Kotori put her shield on all of the council members as well. Following the revelation, the council restarts their search for the new witches. By the mean of luck, Midori and Jin discover that Jin himself is a witch that capable of time traveling. After their cooperation to gain Toranosuke's favor failed, Ryu and Jin soon encounter Rui Takuma, the seventh witch with both amnesia and another mysterious power. Later, they discover that Miyabi has been put under a witch power despite the fact that she hasn't been kissing anyone. Fearing that Kentaro and Urara may be in danger, the council ask Kotori to put a shield on them. She successfully put it on Kentaro but is unable to do so for Urara as she's under another witch's power like Miyabi. In order to gain more information, Ryu, Nene, and Jin depart for the Clubhouse and search the storage through the entire day and night. They manage to uncover a crucial information: some witches are able to use their power through normal body contact. They're later confronted by Rui outside the storage who asks Ryu to join his side in exchange for information which he declines. They return to the school next day only to witness the students causing an uproar against the council and that Kotori's power was stolen by none other than Ushio. In haste, Nancy has Akane Kikuchi the Invisibility Witch put on the shield. After a long conversation with Miyabi, they learn that the person behind the uproar is another male witch, Masamune Ichijo, with the Shogi Club behind the events. Realizing that they have to stop Masamune's influence, Shinichi suggests that he will steals Masamune's power and renders his actions futile, which they all agree and assign Ryu to help him. Things didn't go as planned and Yuri Miura, another male witch, and Masamune's companion, suggests a negotiation: in exchange for removing Masamune's spell on Urara, the two must not interfere with their plan which Ryu refuses. With the negotiation failed, Yuri decides to let Ryu copies his power before knocking him with a headbutt and leaves with Masamune. Using his power on Meiko, Yuri mind controls her into supporting the removal of the Student Council, which soon succeeds. With the new election coming, Toranosuke decides to split the former council into two groups: Shinichi, Nene, Midori and Jin to form the new council with Shinichi as the new president to compete against the Shogi Club, while he, Ryu, and Noa plans to infiltrate the Club as well as locates if there are any more witches on the enemy's side. Discovering that one of the member Kaori Yasojima isn't a witch, the group manages to have Ryu uses his power on her, only to find out that she was unknowingly used by the club as a tester for their power as well as her traumatic background. After rescuing Kaori from her ex-boyfriend and his goons, Ryu attempts to help her find her place in the school which ends with her finally made friend with a girl that they saved from two female bullies. Grateful for Ryu's kindness but doesn't want to betray the club, Kaori decides to give Ryu a crucial information about a girl related to Yuri, his senior from middle high school named Sora Himekawa. Ryu manages to approach Sora at her clubroom and accidentally informs her about the witches at the school. However, Nancy suspicious behaviors and Ryu's feeling that he knew Sora causing Toranosuke some suspicion. Toranosuke suggests Ryu to kiss Sora to find out the secrets, which is revealed to be that Sora is the Romance Witch, the last witch of Nancy's group, as well as a former friend to Ryu. However, Nancy refuses to reveal Ryu of any information, having Sid restrains him, until Ryu reveals the reason is because he wants to know the origin of his Copy Power. Pressured, Nancy reveals the real reason thatuse she promised Sora to never restore his memory before she erased hers. Unexpectedly, Ryu's latest kiss with Sora restores her memory from one year ago, however, Ryu is forced to face the fact that the memory restoration might hurt Urara's feeling as well. Upon seeing that Urara's happiest memory is with him, Ryu considers stopping his plan but Urara disagrees, adding that he should continue to do to find the answer that he always wanted to, which he agrees. Sets After Urara had left Suzaku High, being the "original witch", all the other witch powers slowly faded until they were gone. Rika's set of Witches As of chapter 89, all of them lost their power. Other An unnamed senior girl used to be the one with the retrocognition-type power until it was stolen by Shinichi. Noa later became her successor after Shinichi took Mikoto's invisibility power. Rui's set of Witches The set of witches that was born after the ceremony. As of Chapter 125, it is revealed that the group consists of male witches, instead of female ones. Some of them can use their power through other means than kissing. Others Three unnamed third-year students used to be the holders of different powers until they graduated from Suzaku High School. According to Rui, new witches will be born by the next school term.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 184, Page 17 Nancy's set of Witches Formerly, it appeared that the witches had completely different powers from the original ones. However, much later, it was revealed that they are actually enhanced versions of the originals, with some abilities becoming usable through an indirect kiss. The girls were witches for a certain amount of times before the story. Some of the witches can also use their power through an indirect kiss with an object instead of direct contact, enabling them to not risk having their power used on them. After Ryu copied and Ushio stole Nancy's powers, they became the seventh witch of the set.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 167, Page 11 Later Ryu copies Momoko's power to overwrite it, leaving Ushio to be the sole seventh witch of this set. Abilities The six basic Witches The abilities of the witches vary from each set. The powers split into several categories and can be used in several ways (see Power). A Witch cannot put another Witch under their spell. Moreover can a person only be under the spell of one Witch, a guarded person is considered being under a "Power Shield". If the witch's power is somehow removed, such as through the Plunder Ability, then the shield will disappear. The Witch Supervisors The Seventh Witch functions as a supervisor for their set of Witches. They can manipulate memories of normal people as well as of Witches in order to prevent someone from gaining too much knowledge. However, they can choose one personal Spotter by kissing who will be immune against this Amnesia. The Spotters are also able to locate Witches of the own set. Another ability of the Seventh Witch is to detect if someone is a Witch or is under one's power. The Witch Killers Through certain events, Witch Killers appear, only being male. On the one hand, there have been two students, Shinichi Tamaki and Ushio Igarashi, who developed a ability to steal a Witch ability, and on the other hand, Ryu Yamada is the only person known to have obtained the Copy power, making him able to duplicate a power, but leaving the Witch with their power. They are immune against the powers of all Seven Witches. The Akashic Recorder The Akashic Recorder is immune against every kind of memory manipulation or loss, even when it is wished during a Ceremony. The Ceremony With the seven witches together, a Ceremony can be held, making "the wildest dreams come true". However, only one wish may be granted using the same set of witches. Trivia *Ryu Yamada has his own ability by copying the other witches powers but he is not considered a witch. Chapter 53, Shinichi Tamaki suggests he is something more called a Witch Killer, like himself, which is actually wrong, since Yamada doesn't "kill" Witches, but copies their power. *It was revealed in Chapter 158 and Chapter 159 that the former witches who lose their powers in the ceremony is actually the second batch of witches. The original first batch of the witches is the one that includes Sora Himekawa, Nancy, Momoko Seishuin, Kotori Moegi, Tsubasa Konno, Aiko Chikushi, and Akane Kikuchi. *It is implied that the male witches didn't gain their power until sometime after the ceremony as Jin Kurosaki was be able to be put under Submission, Mind Reading and Foresight powers. *All of the witches in the second group have kanji related to color somewhere in their names: Tsubasa (Kon'no, indigo), Kotori ('Moegi, light green), Aiko (Chiku'shi', purple), Momo'''ko (pink), '''Akane (turkey red), Sora (sky blue), and Nancy ('Niji'no, rainbow). *All of the witches in the third group have radical related to number somewhere in their name: Masamune ('Ichi'jo/一条,one), Jin (仁,two), Yuri('Mi'ura/三浦, three), Alex (IV, four), Hikaru (光, six), and Rui ('Taku'ma/託摩,seven). References Category:Terms